Cursed
Cursed is an upcoming American fantasy drama web television series on Netflix, based on the upcoming illustrated illustrated YA book of the same name by Frank Miller and Tom Wheeler. Initially, Frank Miller and Tom Wheeler developed the basic story of Nimue without knowing what format it would take. By the time they had decided to write a novel, Netflix was contacting them. As a result, the show and novel began to develop simultaneously. Wheeler and Miller co-created the series and strongly influenced the content and vice-versa. Wheeler explained that occasionally he would like something that director Zetna Fuentes did on the show and add it to the novel. Wheeler and Miller were both fascinated by Arthurian legends as children. Billing Cursed as a sort of Arthurian prequel, Wheeler, Miller, and Fuentes explain that their story follows epic heroes before they become eventual legends. In fact, Wheeler hinted that several characters in Cursed will grow to be the legendary Arthurian characters, but are unidentifiable early on. The Cursed novel by Wheeler and Miller will be released on October 1, 2019, with the series set to premiere on Netflix in Spring 2020.“Cursed”: Frank Miller, Tom Wheeler & Zetna Fuentes Talk Novel/Netflix Series Project - Bleeding Cool Premise Cursed is a re-imagination of the Arthurian legend, told through the eyes of Nimue (Langford), a teenage heroine with a mysterious gift who is destined to become the powerful (and tragic) Lady of the Lake. It is a coming-of-age story whose themes are familiar to our own time: the obliteration of the natural world, religious terror, senseless war, and finding the courage to lead in the face of the impossible.‘13 Reasons Why’s Katherine Langford To Star In Netflix’s Arthurian Series ‘Cursed’; Zetna Fuentes To Direct - Deadline Synopsis To Be Announced Credits Main Cast *Katherine Langford as Nimue *Devon Terrell as TBA *Gustaf Skarsgård as Merlin *Peter Mullan as TBA *Lily Newmark as TBA *Shalom Brune-Franklin as TBA *Daniel Sharman as TBA *Sebastian Armesto as TBA *Emily Coates as TBA *Catherine Walker as TBA *Billy Jenkins as TBA Recurring Cast *Jóhannes Haukur Jóhannesson as TBA *Ólafur Darri Ólafsson as TBA *Matt Stokoe as TBA *Natasha Culzac as TBA *Olwen Fouéré as TBA *Andrew Whipp as TBA *Tobi King Bakare as TBA *Joel Morris as TBA *Selva Rasalingam as TBA *Jennifer Saayeng as TBA Crew *Tom Wheeler (creator/showrunner/executive producer/writer) *Frank Miller (creator/executive producer) *Zetna Fuentes (director/executive producer) *Alex Boden (producer) *Silenn Thomas (co-executive producer) Development *On March 28, 2018, Cursed was ordered to series.Netflix Orders TV Series ‘Cursed’ From Frank Miller & Tom Wheeler Based On Book Reimagining King Arthur Legend - Deadline *On September 12, 2018, Katherine Langford was cast in the starring role.‘13 Reasons Why’s Katherine Langford To Star In Netflix’s Arthurian Series ‘Cursed’; Zetna Fuentes To Direct - Deadline *On March 4, 2019, Devon Terrell, Gustaf Skarsgård, Peter Mullan, Lily Newmark, Shalom Brune-Franklin, Daniel Sharman, Sebastian Armesto, Emily Coates, Catherine Walker, Billy Jenkins were cast in starring roles.‘Cursed’: Devon Terrell, Gustaf Skarsgard, Lily Newmark & More Join Arthurian Netflix Series - Deadline External Links * * * * * References